In general, a humidifier is configured to suck a dry indoor air, humidify the sucked air, and then blow the humidified air into a room. That is, the humidifier is based on the principle that clear water is changed to particles by electricity and then blown into a room. Accordingly, since an indoor air continues to have an adequate level of humidity, respiratory distress and diseases can be prevented and a pleasant indoor ambient can be maintained.
Humidifiers may be divided into an ultrasonic humidifier, a heating type humidifier, a combined type humidifier, etc. depending on humidification methods.
The ultrasonic humidifier uses a method of generating ultrasonic waves at the lower portion of a water tank, splitting water into small particles, and blowing the split water particles to the outside. Here, steam blown by the humidifier is cool steam. The heating type humidifier uses a method of boiling water within the humidifier and blowing the boiled water particles as steam. Here, steam blown by the humidifier is hot steam. The combined type humidifier uses a combination of the ultrasonic type and the heating type in order to take advantages of the heating type and the ultrasonic type. The combined type humidifier uses a method of raising water temperature in a heating pipe, sterilizing the water, and then blowing the sterilized using ultrasonic waves. In the combined type humidifier, warm steam and cool steam may be selected according to circumstances.
The humidifier indispensably includes a water tank for supplying water to a main body. Generally, the inside of the main body is divided into space in which the water tank is placed and space where sucked air flows.
However, a conventional humidifier has a problem in that it has a low humidification performance because the space in which the water tank is placed and the space where sucked air flows are not partitioned and the flow of air within the main body is not smooth. The conventional humidifier is also problematic in that noise is generated because air flowing within the main body flows toward the water tank.